FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention is directed to a connecting part for Cardan shafts having centering on the drive end, a radial flange and a connecting stub on the shaft for connecting a Cardan shaft of a motor vehicle.
Such connecting parts are used for connection with the drive units of a motor vehicle and with the Cardan shaft leading to the driven wheels. In order to avoid noises and vibrations caused by imbalances due to fabrication, especially in the material of the shaft tubes because of differing material densities and material accumulations, it is necessary to balance the assembled Cardan shafts in the region of the connecting parts. Hitherto, either bores were drilled at required points to lighten the shaft, or compensation weights were attached to the shaft, for instance by clamping or welding. Both these methods are, however, very time and material intensive and interfere with a desired fabrication cycle which is to be kept as uniform as possible.